


Once Upon A Time

by Waifu4Laifu (OppaiShiri)



Category: Berserk
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Before Everything Goes Wrong, Bisexuality, Casca is a man, Dark Magic, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Golden Age (Berserk), Griffith & Guts are women, M/M, Shounen, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-03-25 16:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OppaiShiri/pseuds/Waifu4Laifu
Summary: Set during the Golden Age Arc, before the Eclipse. Casca, Griffith, and Guts switch genders for laughs. So, I guess it's a genderbent or something? It's really just for fun, but I wanted to poke around with this rando idea and now it's a fic. Don't like, don't read. Simple. Not meant to take seriously, if, at all.DISCONTINUED UNTIL OTHER FANFICS ARE FINISHED.





	1. A Change of Perspective

**1**

* * *

  ** _"The rain may never fall till after sundown_**

**_By eight, the morning must disappear_ **

**_In short, there's simply not_ **

**_A more congenial spot_ **

**_For happily-ever-aftering than here_ **

**_In Camelot_ **

 

**_Camelot! Camelot!_ **

**_I know it gives a person pause_ **

**_But in Camelot, Camelot_ **

**_Those are the legal laws_ **

 

**_The snow may never slush upon the hillside_ **

**_By nine P.M. the moonlight must appear_ **

**_In short, there's simply_ **

**_A more congenial spot_ **

**_For happily-ever-aftering than here in_ **

**_Camelot."_ **

_(Sampling from 'Camelot')_

\---

Once Upon A Time, like all other fairytales, there was a prince.

He had everything he ever wanted. Wealth, power, and fame. He had it all. 

But, with this man he held a cursed necklace. One that was blood red. It was called the Behelit. Otherwise known as the _Egg of the King_. It was a wicked thing; with these big, blue eyes all over it with big lips and noses. It was said that the one who wore it would one day rule the whole world; in exchange for his flesh and blood. Of course, only a rumor. And rumors were only just that... _rumors_. And from the Old Woman, no less.

Man had come to known it's existence for centuries across the Midlands. Rumors had it that the woman before him heard it scream. Others witnessed to have seen hell firsthand.

Of course, like most humans, Griffith was curious. He craved to see this all for himself. He was a selfish man, taking pride in what was his and his alone. 

A year later, he formed a team. Mercenaries all over the world that he would win over to search across sky and sea to discover their dreams in life.

He was a good conman.

Griffith was known to be very manipulative, using others to his advantage. He had them all at the tips of his fingers. They all admired him from afar, as long as he was a charismatic idol. He'd always smile when they were around and cry when they weren't. Whatever he wanted, they did without exception. If they died for his hand, then so be it, he'd think. Which is why he taught them the art of war. Kill with a swing of a sword. And slice. 

 

That was the way of the warrior.

 

And he would, one day, have a kingdom of his own.

\---

One day, it all changed.

He met a solitary man, with a sword of steal.

His name was Guts.

A strong, amoral man with ambitions of his own. The berserker seemed to have a strong sense of character...and so, Griffith felt a connection, then. Not a platonic one, nor a romantic one, either. But, an invisible thread between them that no one else had. 

' _A bond_ ,' he thinks, ' _we are connected, then.'_ He slit his arm.

 

The killing intent from his necklace was enough to suffocate him.

 

He could feel the Behelit feeding off his blood, his power. The self-inflicted cuts were deepening into his flesh, and the cursed necklace was sucking on each and every drop of blood, as if it's very life depended on it. It was... _disturbing_ to see it so alive and writhing against his arm. It sickened him to see his own blood trailing along his arm and he felt nauseous all of a sudden. He vomited, disgusted with himself.

 

This was _wrong_.

 

_Why did he feel like slaughtering all of mankind like a pig in a sty? Why did these things -- these demons -- appear at night? Why was he the only one who saw them?_

 

" **There you are, Femto**." Out of the shadows, he sees a blue haired woman with black wings surrounding her nude body. " **It is time**."


	2. Rise And Shine, You're A Girl Now and You're Mine

 

 **2**  

* * *

 

"OI! Wake up, Guts! You'd better not take too long!" A familiar voice calls out to him from the tent. Casca. 

Groaning, he moves to stand up, but his body is feeling much lighter than normal. Odd, considering how his armor usually weighs down on him.

"Took you long enough." Greets Casca, but _what is up with her voice_? She sounds manlier than she sounds manlier than the usual. And, that's saying something.

Guts peeks through the tent flap, and jolts. No way. Casca stares back at his wide eye through the opening, unamused.

"W - Why're you looking at me like that," Casca huffs, glaring at him with her hands on her hips. "Is something on my face or what?"

"No way," Guts says, inside the tent still. "You -- who are you what have you done to Casca? You're a -- you're a guy."

"I -- I am not! How dare you say something so revolting!" she growls, crossing her arms. Although, now that she thinks of it....she did feel _off_ when she woke up herself to train. She thought her body was just strained from overdoing it too much, but that wasn't why. "Get out of there and act like a man, Guts! Hiding from me is degrading enough as it is." she scolds, not wanting to believe that this change in gender is very...real.

"Oh, Gods."

"What?" he growls, impatiently.

"You're a girl."

"You're kidding." he says, but then covers his mouth. It's so high pitched, even he can't deny the truth. 

"She's right," a voice states the obvious, interrupting their quarrel. They turn to them and freeze.

"Griffith..." Casca begins, disbelievingly.

"Is that..."

"YOU?"

 **TO BE CONTINUED** (maybe, maybe not)


	3. Two Women and A Man Against the World

 

**3**

* * *

 

"Yes, it is I. _Me_!" Griffith says, in a feminine voice. His long hair is still as white as always. His body was to die for: it was curvy at the appropriate areas, and his face seemed even more girlier than normal. His lips were rosy and his face pale. 

Casca facepalms. ' _Oh, no. All I wanted was your attention after all this time. And now I...I'm not even myself anymore. And neither are you. Was that so wrong_?' she asks herself. Mentally, she knows it was selfish to not share someone with another (like Griffith and Guts). She couldn't help it. She liked the both of them, and in her mind, it didn't matter who she wooed over. But, now those possibilities of starting a happy little family seemed damn near impossible.

"Ah, Guts. Casca. You two certainly...changed." Griffith says matter of factly, as if they are talking about the weather today. Guts is mesmerized by his body. Casca is in her own world of confusion. And Griffith, well...he's eyeing the culprit of all this misfortune: the _Behelit_.

 

"And so have you!" she shouts.

"I already know that," Griffith says with a dismissive hand. "It seems as if we're at stake: a third party is involved. Who it is, I do not know for certain. What I do know is that we must stay on the move. I'm sure we'll find a way to switch our genders back to our original ones." He puts a hand to his chin in contemplation.

"Gotta agree with ya there," Guts says gruffly, but sounds softer in his womanly voice. Casca finally cracks under all of this information.

"Alright, so what the hell happened? Last I checked, I was a woman!" Casca shrieked, furiously.

"Damn, there has to be a way out of this..."

\---

"JUDEAU!" Casca calls, and the blonde is immediatedly at her service.

He gives one look at all three of them and doubles over.

"BWA HAH HA HA!" he sputters, wiping tears out of his eyes. "Now, that's a good laugh! Tell me, who cursed you this time? The witch from the woods?" All three of them looked unamused.

Casca's patience was wearing thin.

"Another word, blondie, and you're next." she says cracking her knuckles, promising death.

That was enough for Judeau to shut up.

 "Hey, hey, everybody. Come look at this," he calls to the others still sleeping in their tents. Oh, hell. 

Soon enough, Pippin, Corkus, Gaston and the other recruited members of Team Hawk are all awake.

"What ever do we do, now?" Griffith asks the two. They exchange looks.

"Run."

_And they did._


	4. Talking to a Demon, and Living To Tell The Tale

**4**

 

* * *

 

"So, where are we?" Guts asked, as they last minute packed away their things and made a beeline out of there. Casca sighs for the umpteenth time that day. 

"Ever heard of paying attention? Griffith literally just settled a plan out of the Midlands. Instead, you're over there polishing your sword and wasting time. What do you have to say for yourself, young man?" he huffs, putting his hands on his hips, which was normal for 'her', but now the she's a he, well....

It just looked... _off_.

 

"Or, ahem," he clears his throat, "young _woman_ , now. Man, this is still so confusing."

 

Guts still wasn't used to her body. She asked Casca one time as they were walking around the fields why she felt blood soak her underwear. He sighed and facepalmed, muttering something under his breath about "monthly periods" and walked off, not even sparing him a word in edgewise. Needless to say, Guts was still confused, but Griffith was by his side and offered him a pad. She said it was for her little "problem" and laughed good-naturedly. Griffith, the devil in disguise, had a whole bag of products for her business. At the moment, Guts was fuming to herself.

 

"We are near the border. We'll arrive shortly. From there, we should be able to meet the Old Woman in the Woods. She's an old witch, and legend has it that those who enter her house never return."

_Shing._

 

 _Shash_.

 

 _Shing_.

 

"Are you even listening to me?" Griffith asks, turning on her. Guts nods. "Yeah. 'Sposed to. And you know this woman, how?" Griffith, for a split second, looks at her red necklace, but then lies it off with a small smile. "Oh. It's an old fairy's tale. I don't know exactly WHERE she is. I just know how." She adjusts her purple ruffled collar; a gift from a distant noble of the Highlands with enough money to buy two lands of his own without a sweat. He was that type of guy. 

 

They walk in silence, the only sounds is of their boots clacking onto the gravelled man made path. Griffith thought of the slaves working their damndest to smooth this road for them. For that, she was grateful. Casca and Guts was by her side now. She wasn't alone anymore. Suddenly, she stops once her eye trails from Point A and Point B of the map. The other two notice this and stop at once. "Griffith, what's wrong?" Casca asks, looking over the map. Griffith sighs and rolls it up. "Nothing. Everything is under complete control," she says, trying to keep her cool. "Ah, would you look at that. We're near the bridge already." Guts steps in front of them, sensing something. He unsheathes his sword. Casca and Griffith follow in toe. A demon with blue hair that Griffith recognizes from the night before appears in front of them suddenly. She smiles, her wings extended out on full display. " ** _Meus rex_**." (1) She bows down on her knees, and Griffith is taken aback. Understanding vaguely of what she is saying, she says. "I'm sorry. We only speak in English."

"Why did you do this to us?" She asks instead, and he can feel Guts and Casca's eyes on him. That doesn't matter right now. What matters is that he doesn't blow his cover just yet. He still had a few arcs before the big reveal anyway. The demon smiles at them, showing razor sharp teeth that could break skin and draw blood. It was a wicked thing, and there was killing intent in her eyes. It wasn't a pretty sight, that was for sure.

 

" **Lord Griffith. It is not I, it was the Egg of the King** ," she points to the Behelit. Griffith takes a step back in response, eyes wide. Casca exchanges looks between the demon and the albino man-now-woman. "Wha - what's going on? Am I seeing right? Is that really a...?" he trails off, and Guts nods. "I see it, too. She's from Hell. I'm sure of it."

 

" **I am the messenger of the man who will rule the world someday in exchange for his flesh and blood**." The blunette says, reaching out a hand to God.

" **My king, are you willing to sacrifice that one day? Or not at all**?" Griffith shakes her head.

"No, I - I have an army to take care of. And a bride to marry. A perfect kingdom of mine when the day comes. But, no. My answer is no." She says, even though she so badly longs for it. She knows the king won't ever hand over his castle as long as he's alive. He knows his torture methods of each and every man that tried (and failed) to woo and marry Princess Charlotte. As a female, she knows that dream is broken. Broken, and beyond repairable. And yet, she dreams. Ending it all now would be so much easier.

 

Right?

 

Right.

 

But, not now. Not when she still has a second chance. "What are our odds? Will you leave us be now, back to where you came from? Or will you stay until I submit to this red necklace of mine." The demon looks at her for a second, and then at the other two, and bows again.

" **Your choice, my king. In another life, another time**." Her form glitches over a red light and she's gone. Just like that. As if it's never happened.

 

Guts has her burly hands on Griffith's lithe ones. "What the hell was that about? A demon?"

 

Griffith look down at the floor. "This necklace of mine, it's origins, were once from the depths of Hell. A prince once played with the supernatural, and landed himself into a bloodbath. He lived 'til the age of one hundred, escaped back into the Midlands, and hid it away for an eternity. What surprises me is that the woman who gave this to me had no backgrounds, no bio to go off of. She gave it to me in a cloak and walked away for the money I owed her for. I don't know what happened to her," she says in a defeated voice. "I'm hoping she's in the woods somewhere, so we can change back into ourselves."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Casca asks in a challenging voice, "let's go."

"Yes, let's." They walk over the bridge, hand in hand.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) My king, in Latin. Or, at least I think it is? It's not me talking, it's Google Translate. And we all know how messed up it is.
> 
> Thanks for reading :D


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)  
> It's random, but I hope you all liked it


End file.
